Power Rangers Timeforce: Timetrail
by jonesman2007
Summary: Eleven years have passed since the timeforce rangers have been together. But that is until Wes and Eric get arrested by the chronological police. Meanwhile there is an evil white timeforce ranger. No one knows who he is but he is sinister as the next evil villain. Read as I believe to be the true sequel to Power Rangers Timeforce.
1. Enter Sgt Griffith

Wes and Eric are commanders of the sliver guardians that are the protectors of Sliverhills. Wes is the red timeforce ranger and Eric is the quantum ranger. There was once part of the timeforce ranger team with four other rangers. The other four rangers were Jen, Katie, Lucas, and Trip. They came back from the year 3000 to the year 2001 to save the future from Ransik. They had succeeded and went back to their own time. Eleven years have passed and the two Sliver guardians have protected Sliverhills to this very day.

"Eric can you believe it has been eleven years since we became power rangers?" said Wes.

"Sure is." Said Eric. "Sliverhills is the perfect place to live now thanks to us."

"Yea I only wished Jen and the others were here." Said Wes.

"I know that you miss Jen Wes but you know they can never leave the future again because we all changed the future too much." Said Eric. "Let's be thankful that it was fun while it lasted with them."

"I guess you right man." Said Wes. "Let us head back to headquarters before I start to think about Jen again then I can't work.

The two rangers were heading back from lunch until a large portal opens up in front of them. For a minute, they thought that their friends have come back but they were wrong. Several brutes in unusual uniforms appear before Wes and Eric.

"Wesley Collins and Eric Myers you are under arrest for altering the time line since 2001. We are going to have to bring you in to stand trial for your crimes."

"What are you talking about we saved the future twice." Said Eric.

"Yea and who are you guys anyway?" said Wes.

"We are the Chronological police I am Sgt. Griffith and I will be doing the honor in bringing you in."

"Well I can't see where we went wrong." Said Wes. "I'm sorry but we can't come with you."

"What he said." Said Eric. "We are not going anywhere we need to protect this city and everyone in it."

"I wasn't hoping it wouldn't come to this but we have to use force to bring you in." said Sgt. Griffith.

The chronological police prepared to take the rangers in by force. They started to blast at them with their lasers. Wes and Eric dodge the laser blasts defended themselves with their own. The laser fights goes on for a while. The weapons form the Chronological police are far too advanced from the rangers weapons.

"Damn these guys mean business." Said Wes.

"Don't give them too much credit." Said Eric. "They haven't beaten us yet!" I say we go with the big guns."

"My thoughts exactly." Said Wes. "Let's do it! Ready! TIME FOR TIMEFORCE!

"QUANTUM POWER!" Said Eric.

Wes and Eric transformed into the red time force ranger and the quantum ranger.

"You do know that you are resisting arrest rangers." Said Sgt. Griffith. "Now I have to use brute force. Stand back men I will handle these two myself

Sgt. Griffith pulls up his wrist. Wes and Eric gazed upon Sgt Griffith's wrist and what they saw appeared to be a morpher.

"CHRONOLOGICAL POWER TRANSFORM!" shouted Sgt. Griffith.

He had transformed into a power ranger but it is looks different from any other power ranger suit that was ever seen. Wes and Eric started to attack Sgt. Griffith. Wes drew his chronosaber and started to land a hit on Sgt. Griffith; however, Sgt. Griffith blocked every single attack. Next Eric got out his Quantum defender and he started to blast with full power. Sgt. Griffith dodges his attacks with acrobatic moves.

"Give it up you two." Said Sgt. Griffith but your powers are obsolete compared to mine. So just turn yourself in now and maybe I will forget you tried to resists arrest."

"Never! I failed to see what we did wrong." Said Wes.

"So I guess you want to continue this fight I know for a fact you can't win?" said Sgt. Griffith. "Now let me show you the power of the Chronological ranger! MAGI STAFF FIRE POWER!

The blasts hit the rangers sending them flying to the ground.

"Whoa was that one of the mystic force weapons?" said Eric.

"I think so." Said Wes.

"Glad you notice there my two fugitives." Said Sgt. Griffith. "Try this on for size. JUNGLE TONFA!"

Sgt. Griffith attacks the rangers. They were no match from his attacks. Wes tries fight back with his saber but his weapon was torn in half by Sgt. Griffith's jungle tonfa. Eric uses his quantum defender to try to lands some hits on however, his attacks were in vain. The rangers were outmatched by their unknown foe and they were out of options.

"Damn it! I can't believe this is happening." Said Wes. "I don't know what else to?

"I do!" said Eric. "He left me no other choice. Q-REX ARISE!

Eric's Q-rex comes from the outskirts of town. Aiding Wes and Eric in their trouble battle. was not worried at all.

"Oh this infamous Q-rex." Said "So you want to take it to the zords huh? All right, two can play it that game.

pulls out a dagger from his morpher. Wes and Eric are surprised that the weapon has not been seen in years.

"Behold of the most ancient zord in history." Said come forth Dragonzord!"

Sgt. Griffith takes the dagger, brings it to his mouth, and plays the song to summon the Dragonzord.


	2. Dragonzord Arise

The dragonzord arose from the sea and to Eric and Wes surprise it sight to see because it has been almost twenty years since it was last seen.

"Whoa the dragonzord."said Wes. "How can this happen I thought it was forever lost years ago."

"Well looks like it isn't lost forever." Said Eric. "Looks like the Q-Rex has its work cut out for it. Q-rex attack!"

"Give it up gentlemen. I have one of the most powerful zords in history." Said Sgt. Griffith. "Its not too late to surrender.

"Never because we didn't do anything wrong." Said Wes.

"Wes I will handle the dragonzord. You handle our fellow ranger here." Said Eric.

"No problem." Said Wes.

Eric jumps onto the head of the Q-Rex ready to go up against the dragonzord while Wes went up against Sgt. Griffith alone. Wes starts the fight with Sgt. Griffith. They each go blow for blow with their basic martial arts skills. They both were evenly matched and it seems that the fight could go on forever.

"CHRONO SABER!" Said Wes. "I dont know what the hell is going on but whatever crimes we are being acussed of we are innocent."

"Save it for the judge fugitive." Said Sgt. Griffith. "Id like you meet Saba! Hiyah!"

Wes and Sgt. Griffith clashed swords. Meanwhile in the megazord fight, Eric is not doing too well with the dragonzord. Even though the dragonzord was supposed to have been dormant for years, it was putting up a good fight agaisnt the Q-Rex.

"Damn! I cant believe that the my zord weapons has no effect agaisnt it." Said Eric. "Time to take it up a notch. Q-Rex megazord mode!

The Q-rex started his megazord transformation. It was ready for round two with the dragonzord.

"Q-REX MAX BLIZZARD! FULL POWER TO LASERS! FIRE!" Shouted Eric.

The blasts made a direct hit on the dragonzord but it had a protective shield surrrounding it.

"What impossibble that was nearly everything I had." Said Eric. "Now I dont have any power left in my megazord. What the hell is going on."

Meanwhile on the ground fight with Wes and Sgt. Griffith, the chronoligocal ranger manged to best the red timeforce ranger.

"Seems like Mr. Myers is out of power due to the protective shield my zord has over it." Said Sgt. Griffith. "Now to send it back at you."

The dragonzord unleashed Eric's megazord power right back him landing major hits on the Q-rex.

"Oh no Im losing the it." Said Eric. "Its going to blow!"

Wes notices that the explosion coming from the Q-rex. He was in shock.

"ERIC!" Shouted Wes.

"He had it coming." Said Sgt. Griffith. "Now you ready to come in peacefully?"

"Never!" Said Wes. "That's It! Your Time is up! RED BATTLE WARRIOR!"

Wes transform into the red battle warrior battlizer. His armor is that of the ancient medieval era. The color of the armor is gold and red. Wes is ready to go all out.

"Are you ready to face the red battle warrior?" Said Wes.

"You continue to resist arrest Mr. Collins." Said Sgt. Griffith.

"Battle fire saber!" Said Wes.

Wes charges at Sgt. Griffith again. This time he gains the upper hand.

"FIRE SMASHER!" Said Sgt. Griffith.

The chronological ranger barely defends himself against Wes's battlizer. Wes ignites his saber, charges it and makes a hit on to the fire smasher and cuts it in half and lands a hit onto Sgt. Griffith. Before he could get back up, Wes's sword was up to his neck.

"Now I don't what the hell is going on here but I going to tell you this, you pick the wrong ranger to mess with." Said Wes. "You killed my friend and you are going to pay for what you did."

"Do you know that for sure that Eric is dead?" Said Sgt. Griffith.

"What the hell are you talking about." Said Wes. "You saw the explosion. No way he could of survive that."

"Oh he did. Look." Said Sgt. Griffith.

Wes looks over to see that Eric is barely alive. He appears to caught in a time freeze frame between the explosion and himself.

"ERIC! What did you do?" Said Wes. "Tell me now!"

" I used my chronological morpher to temporarily freeze time for Mr. Myers." Said Sgt. Griffith. "Right now he is slowly dying but you can save him Mr. Collins. All you have to do is turn yourselves in for it. The choice is yours.

"You bastard!" Said Wes.

"Your choice." Said Sgt. Griffith.

Wes is caught between a rock and a hard place. He has to either turn themselves in or Eric will have to die a crucial death. So he made the obvious choice.

"Fine. Power down!" Said Wes. "Now let Eric Go!"

"Surrender your morpher now!" Said Sgt. Griffith.

Wes takes his morpher off his wrist and throws it at Sgt. Griffith's feet.

"Now officers arrest him. Also as promised I will save Mr. Myers. Now arrest him as well." Said Sgt. Griffith.

The chronological police ran over to an unconscious Eric. Picking him up and arresting him.

"Gentlemen take these men away into the time portal. They will be in holding cells awaiting trail." Said .

The Chronological police takes the two time force rangers into the time portal taking them into custody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the year 3011,its late at night. The pink time force ranger Jen wakes up from a nightmare. She never had a nightmare that felt so real.

"Wes! Something has happened."said Jen.

Jen gets out of bed and gets on her computer. She goes through the history of the 21st century. That's is the only way that she can see Wes due to she can never go back in time again. It would have appeared that everything in history was in order. However something has changed. She sees that in the year 2012 the Sliver Guardians Wesley Collins and Eric Myers have gone missing.

"What the hell is going on?" Said Jen. "I must call the others at once!

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Lovers reunited

Jen rounds up the other rangers from their current jobs. It took hours to get into contact with them because she left timeforce years ago. Reason why she left is that her and the others were not allowed to contact or visit the past ever again. Devastated that she could never talk to her beloved again she resigned two days after the day the timeforce and wildforce team defeated the mutorgs. They all meet secretly at Jen's apartment.

"Jen what's going on?" asked Lucas. "You haven't talked to any of us in years. Therefore, there is something wrong.

"It's Wes isn't it?" said Katie. "I know that look."

"You know me like a book Katie." Said Jen "I'm sorry that we haven't talked in years. I just was in anger and I did not mean to take it out on my friends. But never mind me. Wes and Eric have gone missing."

The other ranger's faces go into shock at the news that was placed upon them.

"How is that possible?" asked Trip. "Circuit has monitored everything that Wes and Eric did from the time we left up until their old age. Circuit bring up the time line of Wesley Collins and Eric Myers."

"Sure thing Trip." Said Circuit as he flies up. "Checking records. Wesley Collins Red Timeforce ranger. Eric Myers Quantum Ranger. So far history checks out…wait,...I could have sworn that there was anything containing those two past the year 2011 but it seems that after 2011 they vanished from time itself ."

"This is troubling." Said Lucas. "So Jen what do you think we should do? Do we have any leads?"

"I got something better." Said Jen holding up her morpher." We are going to travel through time find Wes and Eric."

"Jen you know well that none of us can ever return to the past ever again." Said Katie. "If we even attempt to try to steal the timeship, timeforce will destroy it onsite."

"I know and that's why I called in someone else to help us travel through time." Said Jen.

"Like who?" asked Trip.

"Before I called you guys I did some research. I actually traced the origins of our powers." Said Jen. "Allow me introduce you to the creator of our morphers the Time master Chrono."

A time portal appeared before the rangers. A tall black African American man in a business suit had stepped out of the portal. The other three rangers and Circuit were in surprise.

"Hello their power rangers." Said Chrono. "I never thought that you Jen would manage to contact me."

"Chrono we need your help. Wes and Eric have disappeared." Said Jen. "They just vanished from time. Can you find them for us?"

"Jen you don't have to ask. I already know where they are." Said Chrono.

"You do?" said Jen. "So where are they?" asked Jen.

"They are in another dimension called the Beginning of all awaiting trial." Said Chrono. "They were captured by our chronological police in the year 2012 just some hours ago. The reason being is that they are two the highest wanted criminals throughout the chorological police database. They will be judge by the time council. If they are guilty, they will be forever thrown in the most terrible prison outside of time called the Temponaut."

The rangers faces dropped more as they learn the fate of their friends. Katie notices Jen trying to hold back her tears.

"Chrono, can you take us to The Beginning Of All?" asked Jen. "Please!"

"You know bringing to The Beginning Of All is treason and I could be striped of my position." Said Chrono but I will do it for you guys. After all I believe Wes and Eric are being framed."

"How do you know of this?" asked Lucas as he crosses his arms.

"I don't know yet." Replied Chrono. "But I hope that you guys will help find out. So let's go!"

"I'm ready!" said Jen. "What about you guys?"

"Jen are you crazy…..of course we are coming with you." Said Lucas as he takes off his uniform and puts on civilian clothes.

"Alright let's go." Said Jen.

Chrono opened a time portal before the rangers. They all entered the portal and just moments later they are all standing in the Beginning Of All. The rangers were amazed that the way the city looks. The technology there is far more advanced than that of the year 3011.

"Wow I never knew there were civilizations that lived outside our timeline." Said Trip with amazement in his eyes. "This is truly historical."

"You can have your tour later Trip." Said Chrono. "We are here on business. We have to get to the time council that is where they are holding Wes and Eric."

As the rangers and Chrono walk through the city to find Wes and Eric, Trip's attention was distracted yet again running up to another group of people.

"Trip what the hell are you doing?" asked Katie as she runs after Trip.

"Katie! Do you know who these three are?" asked Trip.

"No. should I?" said Katie as she looks at the three.

"This is Antonio Garcia the Gold Samurai Ranger, Mentor Ji, and Dr. Tommy Oliver a veteran ranger and most recently the Black Dino Ranger." Said Trip. "I can't believe you guys are here."

"I know you Trip." Said Tommy. "I never thought we find fellow rangers here."

"Wow! So what brings you guys here?" said Trip.

"Tommy, Antonio, Mentor, let's get a move on." Said a man.

"TRIP THIS NO TIME FOR A DETOUR!" Shouted Chrono.

"Chrono, funny seeing back here so early." Said the man.

"Samael well you're a sight for sore eyes." Said Chrono.

"Hmmm…What's this time force rangers?" asked Samael. "I see you have a bit of a problem."

"You should talk!" snapped Chrono.

"Well its good seeing you." Said Samael. "We should do lunch. Let's say the next time paradox."

"Too Soon." Said Chrono Sarcastically

"Its good meeting you guys." Said Trip.

"It's good meeting you." Said Tommy walking away with his group.

The two groups go their separate ways. Trip could not believe that he actually met other power rangers.

"Damn what the hell is his problem?" asked Katie.

"He wants to be on the council." Said a worried Chrono.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the chronological jail, Wes and Eric were being brought in handcuffs to sit in a jail cell until their trial. As they look around, they see countless criminals were in their cells yelling to get out. Sgt Griffith confiscates their morphers into a vault for they will be used as evidence when they stand before the time council.

"What is the place? Is this the future?" asked Wes with confusion on his face.

"It has to be there is no other way to explain it." Said Eric.

"Wrong gentlemen." Said Sgt. Griffith. "This is the city called the Beginning Of All. This is place exists outside your timeline. The Chronological police monitor not just your time line and planet Earth, but there are infinite earths with their own specific timeline. The Beginning Of All is the center for the infinite earth is not just yours. Your actions that brought you here require more than just your regular law enforcement."

"I don't understand! What did we do? All we did was save our world not once but three times!" said Wes.

"If we were to get anything we should get medals!" snapped Eric. "So what don't you release us so we can get back to doing what we do best saving the world."

"Your three previous acts on saving the planet were recorded. However what you done after that is in question." Said Sgt. Griffith.

"Again what the hell are you talking about?" asked Eric.

"All I can say is that after your incident with the mutorgs you were all ordered to never make trips to the past or future under any circumstances due to those two years of the timeline changing . " Said Sgt. Griffith . " We only let those slide since you took it upon yourselves to saving the future. Ever since then Two time force rangers were repeatedly wreaking Havoc across time those were the Red and Quantum rangers."

Wes and Eric were in shock, as they could not believe what they were told.

"How is this possible?" asked Wes. "We don't even have access to a time machine."

"Wrong again Mr. Collins!" snapped Sgt. Griffith. " You did time travel. How do you think that we found you guys? We traced energy signatures of a time machine coming to and from ten years after the final defeat of the machine empire. So save the rest of your story for the time council. Quite frankly I don't even know why you two are getting a trial."

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Eric.

" Majority of these types of cases, end up in immediate execution!" said Sgt. Griffith.

"I want a lawyer." Said Wes.

"Heh…Not on your life." Said Sgt. Griffith.

"Don't be so sure!" said Chrono as he walks in with the other rangers. "I will be their lawyer."

"Chrono Sir, my apologies. I just didn't know that they will be getting a lawyer after all they done." Said Sgt. Griffith.

Chrono walks up to Sgt. Griffith with a stern look on his face.

"Are you questioning my authority Sgt.?" Asked Chrono.

"No..No..Sir" Said Sgt. Griffith.

" Your dismissed Sgt." Said Chrono.

"Yes Sir!" said Sgt. Griffith as he leaves the room.

"Wes, Eric its been too long!" said Trip as he runs up to give them a hug.

"Good to see you Trip." Said Wes and Eric.

Katie runs up, grabs Wes and Eric, and gives them a massive hug crushing their ribs.

"Katie! Katie! Katie! Let go!" said Wes in pain. "I missed those hugs though."

"Damn she can keep them." Said Eric sarcastically "Hell I'm afraid to shake her damn hand.

Lucas greets the both of them with a casual handshake. After all these years, he is still too cool. Just then, Wes looks over at Jen and she looks at him. Wes smiles at her as he walks up to her. Jen tries to hold in her tears but she could not hold back anymore, runs up to him, embraces him in a hug, and continues to cry.

"Wes….I…missed you so much!" said Jen with tears falling out her eyes. "You don't know how much I cried and dream about being with you every night for the past eleven years."

"I missed you too Jen." Said Wes as he wipes the tears from her eyes. " I have not thought of any other woman than you Jen. I love you"

"I love you too!" said Jen "Throughout all time!"

The timeforce team has reunited once more. Two lovers separated over a thousand years finally together again. However, how long will it last if Wes and Eric are found guilty? Find out as our story continues.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	4. Time Council

Several hours have passed since the timeforce rangers were reunited by the time master Chrono. He has temporarily released Wes and Eric from their arrest. However, they cannot leave The Beginning Of All until their trial. But Jen and Wes could not be happier. They had time to catch up on their relationship from over the past eleven years.

"Wes I'm so happy that we can finally be together. For the time being." Said Jen.

"I'm happy too Jen. But I do not know how long it will last for the trial will prove us guilty and throw us in a terrible prison outside of time. For the first time in my life I am scared."

"Wes we don't know that yet." Said Jen. "Chrono is doing everything he can to prove you and Eric innocent."

"But what if he can't?" asked Wes. "The trial is in a few days and I wonder what evidence is being used against us."

"Like I said before Chrono is getting the evidence and looking over it as we speak." Said Jen. "Katie, Lucas and Trip are with Chrono now and they will help as much as they can to go over the evidence. They are timeforce officers after all. Unlike myself"

"What do you mean?" asked Wes as he looks at her.

"Wes after the fight with the mutorgs, we were ordered to never have returned or have contact every again." Said Jen. "I resigned from Timeforce that very same day. Not before taking my morpher with me."

"Jen why did you do that?" said Wes. "You are a great officer you shouldn't have quit like that."

"Even if Alex pushed ordered up for us not to return to the past." Said Jen.

"What Alex made the order? Why?" asked Wes.

"He said that it was a precaution for the timeline not to be corrupted again after the battle of the mutorgs." Said Jen. "But I know the real reason. He was jealous that he could not have me. So it was the only way to get back at me for breaking off the engagement."

"I never known that Alex could be like that." Said Wes. "I admit he was a jerk when I first met him but he turned out alright to be my descendent. How is he anyway?"

"He got a promotion eight years back. He transferred to Space Patrol Delta on K0-35 as its base commander." Said Jen. "That's the last I heard from him."

"Damn that's harsh. However, that does not matter now we are together now. So let us enjoy our time together while it lasts." Said Wes as he puts his arms around Jen.

"I know and right now I will cherish every moment I have with you. I love you." Said Jen.

"I love you too." Said Wes as he embraces her in a hug."

Meanwhile the rest of the rangers and Chrono make their way to the Time archives to look over the evidence against Wes and Eric.

"Wow what is this place?" asked Trip with curiosity." This place is amazing."

"Rangers welcome to Time Archives." Said Chrono. "This is where every dimension. Every time line of the infinite earths is recorded here. Here is where we find the evidence that against Wes and Eric. Computer run archive 2114.

The time archive pulled up the video. The year was 1912 the rangers observed that it was the passenger ship the Titanic.

"Rangers what do you know about the Titanic?" asked Chrono.

"Oh I know the Titanic was on a voyage from Europe to New York city." Said Trip. "However it was mysteriously destroyed. All the passengers were killed."

"Yes that's because history changed." Said Chrono. "The Titanic was indeed destroyed but by an iceberg. Some died and there were survivors but all that changed."

"So what we know now is not what really happened." Said Katie.

"Yes only the deceased from the Titanic knew what really happened. Let's us view." Said Chrono.

The rangers and Chrono observed the video. They watched as the voyage was put to a halt on the second day. The red timeforce ranger and the quantum ranger murdered them all. They also sunk the titanic during their killing spree. The rangers were in shock to see this.

"This is terrible." Said Katie. "How in the hell can this be possible.

"It doesn't matter I know Wes and Eric didn't do this." Said Lucas.

"I agree." Said Chrono.

"There was no doubt in my mind." Said Trip.

"Ok how do we prove them innocent." Asked Katie.

"Leave that to me and a little help from you all." Said Chrono

Sgt. Griffith enters the Time Archive

"Chrono Sir. The Time council has requested an audience with you." Said Sgt. Griffith.

"Hmmm….That's unusual." Said Chrono. "Excuse me rangers but I shall return momentarily. Look over the evidence until I return. Sgt. Griffith lead the way."

"Yes Sir!" said Sgt. Griffith.

and Chrono leave the Time Archive. Twenty minutes later, Chrono and Sgt. Griffith made to the time council. They each see four huge towers that are taller than both of them are. They each represented the members of the time council. The members of the time council are the founding and current members. Their names are Titor, Zurich, Astor, and Faora. Titor is the youngest of the time council. He is responsible for creating the first laws of time travel. Zurich is the fastest on the council. He has others under him that has the same speed as him. They are in charge of running and recording history throughout the infinite earths. Faora is the only female on the council. She is in charge for the natural evolution of each species on the infinite earths. Astor is the leader of the council. He is the strongest and wisest of all the Time Council. It is said that he was the first one to see the birth of The Beginning of All and the infinite earths.

"Time Council. To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Chrono.

" Chrono I hear that you are the lawyer for the red and Quantum rangers." Said Astor.

"I believe that they didn't do Sir Astor." Said Chrono. "I can prove them innocent."

"You always had a habit for getting into these type situations." Said Faora. "Ever since you taped into the morphing grid back on earth 3 as a child's game to create power rangers. Your talents have been with you since you with a child."

"It seems that two time masters are in a little bind." Said Titor. "I hear Samael is dealing with The Pagan God problem."

"Yes but I guess this is not the reason that I was called here isn't it?" asked Chrono.

"Right you are Chrono." Said Astor. "First I am going to say that I know that the red and quantum ranger are innocent."

"I knew they called you the wisest for a reason." Said Chrono. "However why arrest them?"

"The arrest was a ruse to take people's eyes off the real problem." Said Zurich.

"And that real problem is…." Said Chrono.

"As you know we all know what everything that has happened and will happen; however someone very powerful even stronger than us combined has blocked our vision of history and events to come of the infinite earths."

"I see that is a major problem." Said Chrono.

"It is. In addition, we noticed that history on the infinite earths is changing rapidly. Fact is becoming fiction and fiction is becoming reality." Said Faora.

"This is troubling." Said Chrono. "I suppose no one outside this room knows what's really going on." Said Chrono.

"We must keep it a secret from the people." Said Astor. "For there are enemies that wish to take our place on the council and we can't let them know how vulnerable we are."

"Agreed.' Said Chrono. "I will do whatever you ask. But what about Samael and the others?"

"If we would of wanted the rest of the time masters involved they would have been here." Said Titor.

"Besides I have the feeling that you don't trust Samael." Said Astor.

"To be honest I never trusted him and I never will." Said Chrono.

"Go now and tell no one of this problem no matter what." Said Astor.

"I won't fail you sir!' said Chrono. "Now if you all excuse me I will be getting back to proving the rangers innocent."

Chrono leaves the time council along with Sgt. Griffith. Now that there is a bigger problem at hand. Chrono is in a vow of silence and tell no one not even the rangers until the time is right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In an unknown dimension, two rangers that appear to be the red timeforce ranger and the quantum ranger. They walk into a secret room where it looks like their base of operations. They both change from the timeforce ranger into two unknown rangers a red and sliver rangers.

"Partner what have you gotten us into?" asked the sliver ranger. "I thought we just be stealing for money bot killing."

"Chill out." Said the red ranger. "This is more money than we can ever dream of. We were low-level thieves until we met the boss. All we needed to do is make it look like we were the sliver guardians. Look I promise that when we acquire enough money we will pull out."

"Ok can't have too much money." Said the sliver ranger.

"Exactly. Now let us see what the boss has for us next. " Said the red ranger.

A time portal appeared in front of the two rangers. A white power ranger steps out and it appears to be a timeforce ranger.

"Wow you learned how to make an entrance don't you." Said the red ranger.

"Shut your mouth and listen up." Said the white timeforce ranger. "I got another mission for you two."

"What is it?" asked the red ranger.

"You two will draw the other four timeforce rangers to you" Said the white timeforce ranger "You will attack the year 3011 to draw their attention. "

"What do you want us to do? Asked the sliver.

"I want you to kill them." Said the white timeforce ranger." By any means necessary!"

Who are the two unknown red and sliver rangers? Who is the mysterious sinister white timeforce ranger? Will the other four-timeforce rangers take the bait? All questions will be answered in the coming chapters of Power Rangers Timeforce: Time trail.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	5. Back to the year 3011 Part 1

**Previously on Power Rangers Time force: Timetrail**

_**Wes and Eric were arrested by the Chronological Police and taken to "The Beginning Of All" to stand trial for their crimes against the natural order of time. Jen and the other rangers summoned the Time master Chrono. He believes that Wes and Eric were being framed and it has been confirmed by the time council that the whole time trial of Wes and Eric is a ruse to the real bigger problem that's going on. But Chrono is sworn to secrecy to keep it under wraps until otherwise. Meanwhile in an unknown dimension it is revealed that an unnamed red ranger and a sliver ranger that were the real ones that disrupting the time line. They are working for the mysterious white time force ranger. He has ordered them to attack the year 3011 to draw the rest of the rangers out. For he has his own plans for The Beginning Of All. But what is he planning find out today!**_

The city of The Beginning Of All has one of the most beautiful sunrises of all the dimensions. The rangers were allowed to stay there at Chrono house for the time that they are in the city. Wes and Jen have enjoyed a romantic evening in a room together. Jen wakes up with the feeling of both of her lifelong dream of being with Wes and the nightmare of losing him forever. She turns over and covers her naked body with silk red comforters and gaze upon a sleeping Wes as she can't help but touch his face to make sure that he is real and starts to cry. Hearing her cries Wes wakes up with urgency.

"Jen. Jen! Sweetheart what is wrong?" asked Wes as he wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I am fine Wes. I just needed to know that this is real and not a dream. "Said Jen. "Every night for eleven years I had this recurring dream of you and me together and when I try to touch you, I wake up. I cry for hours on end after that. I just can't believe that you are here in front of me."

"Jen don't worry I am here now and every moment we have together I will cherish forever."

"Your right I should cherish the time we are together." Said Jen. "Even if it's the last time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile the Time Council discussed the trial that will take place in three days. Now that it is revealed that Wes and Eric are innocent, but to take the attention off the real problem. The timeline of the infinite earths is being changed dramatically by someone unknown.

"Astor Sir, I have my subordinates put in overtime to investigate all the timelines in the infinite earths. So far nothing has come up." Said Zurich. " It's like all of the incidents just appeared out of thin air."

"This is not good Zurich." Said Astor. "Have them take a break and put in more overtime. The criminal must be stopped at all cost!"

"As you command sir!" said Zurich as he bows and super speeds away."

"Sir it has been over twelve hours." Said Fora." Never in all the eons that I ever seen anything like this. Is this another time paradox?"

"I wished it was." Said Astor.

"Sir this defies all the laws of time travel." Said Titor. "Even if I was to fix everything that can take centuries. That leaves room for things to get worse."

The council looks with worry as the natural order of the infinite earths is going out of control. Just then, they all get a sharp and powerful vision in their heads. They see the year 3011 under attack by what appears to be the red and gold samurai rangers.

"What in the world?" asked Fora. "Our vision has been blurred for almost a month now. All of a sudden, we can see this particular vision as clear as day."

"This means that whoever is responsible wants us to see it." Said Titor. "But why?

"Their power is not to be taken likely." Said Astor. "However this is an invitation for the other four time force rangers. But why call them back there? Summon the time force rangers at once."

Twenty minutes later, Zurich zips in with the time force rangers.

"Hello there power rangers." Said Astor. "We are the time council and we will be the ones passing judgment on the accused. But that's why we summoned you here."

"We had a vision. Of you fours time of the year 3011." Said Fora. "It's under attacked by two samurai rangers. It looks like they are trying to call you out."

"Then let's go!' said Wes. "You ready guys!"

"Just a minute. You cannot go." Said Titor. "You and Eric are still awaiting trial. Along as the trail has not commenced you two aren't going anywhere."

"Oh that's some bullshit." Shouted Wes. "Me and Eric deserve the right to go. We are innocent of this crime."

"Mind your tongue boy." Said Astor. "I am the leader of the time council and what I say goes."

"But…" as Wes tries to protest more until Chrono intervenes.

"Wes! Astor word is final! Stand down now! Sorry Astor Sir, He's human after all."

Jen walks up to Wes. She feels the anger as he walks away. Jen couldn't feel nothing but helpless as she can't do anything at the moment to set Wes and Eric free.

"As for you four, you all must return to your time immediately to take care of this situation." Said Astor. "In addition, will accompany as a request of Chrono. As of now you now work for the Chronological police. You will follow Sgt. Griffith orders.

Wes had a displeased look on his face. He pulls Chrono and Eric to side to talk in private.

"Are you out of your mind Chrono?" asked an angry Wes. "This is the same guy that almost killed Eric. And now you put the lives of the others in his hands. This is ridiculous. We need to go with them.

"Chill Wes." Said Eric. "I don't like it any more than you do but these guys may revoke us having a trial and lock us up and throw away the key."

"Since when do you run from a fight Eric?" asked Wes.

"Well it took me a long time to figure out that I need to learn to pick my battles." Said Eric. "This is one of them. Please Wes let's just play this out, let Chrono prove us innocent, and then we can go home. We can put this behind us."

"Oh alright!" said Wes. "I don't want to but I will."

"Good I see you two know how things work around here." Said Chrono. "Don't worry. Sgt. Griffith is highly trained. You have my word that they will make it back safely. I promise.

Sgt. Griffith enters the room. He runs up to the time council to report in.

"Time Council, Sgt. Griffith reporting for duty."

" you have been briefed on your mission." Said Astor. "I have no need to repeat the mission details to you. To help you are your new deputies the other four time force rangers. You will lead them to the year 3011 on earth three. They will follow your orders no questions asked."

"Yes Sir." Said Sgt. Griffith as he salutes the time council." Alright rangers we leave in two minutes say your goodbyes now."

The other time force rangers had to say goodbye to their friends once more. Jen and Wes embrace each other in an intimate hug. Jen starts to from tears as she knows that it was too soon to leave her beloved again.

"Jen don't cry. Finish this and hurry back." Said Wes. "Hopefully when you come back, I will be a free man. But we can only hope."

"I hope so." Said Jen. "Be here when I get back. Because I want you to marry me."

"You serious?" asked Wes. "Where did this come from?"

"I just don't want it to be like last time when we finally revealed our love to each other. By then it was too late." Said Jen. "I want you to marry me. I never have been so sure about anything in my life."

"Yes Jen I will marry you." Said Wes.

The couple was about to embrace in another hug until Sgt. Griffith interrupted them.

"Sorry lovebirds but Jen it's time to go."

The chronological ranger opens up a time portal in front of them. The rangers all enter to head to the year 3011. Wes had a look of relief on his face as he is now planning to marry Jen. But unexpectedly, the time council has collapsed to the ground. Chrono, Wes, Eric rush over to aid them. What has happened? Is this part of the white time force ranger sinister plot? Find out as the story continues.

_**To Be Continued…..**_


	6. Back to the year 3011 Part 2

**_Previously on Timetrail...  
>The year 3011 is under attack by two unknown rangers. Sgt. Griffith and the other four time force rangers must journey there to stop them. Just before the others left Jen purposes to Wes and he accepts. When the rangers and Sgt. Griffith left, the time council had suddenly collapsed. Why has this happened?more will be revealed today!<em>**

"Chrono what has happened?" Asked Wes.

"I don't know Wes. It seemed that they have slipped into a coma." Said Chrono. "This has never happened before. We need to get them to the infirmary quickly!"

Wes and Eric helped quickly grabbed the time council and got them to the infirmary. They quickly closed it off to the public.

"Chrono why in the hell we have to keep this a secret?" Asked Wes. "The people have a right to know on what's going on."

"I have my reasons. Just Trust me." Said Chrono."You two stay with the time council there is something that needs my immediate attention. Make sure no one sees them and protect them at all cost! Do you understand?"

"What...? You need to tell us what's going on in order for us to trust you!" Demanded Wes.

"Wes that's enough calm down." Said Eric."Chrono we will do it just return quickly okay!"

Chrono says nothing and teleports away. Wes kicks a near by chair in anger and slowly sits down.

"This situation just went from bad to worse." Said Eric."Just think that one minute we back protecting people, the next we turned into wanted criminals. Now our friends are in danger back in their time and we are sitting here on the sidelines."

"I don't know but something is going on here and I'm going to find out what!" Said Wes. "We need to find out what Chrono isn't telling us and we need to find a way to help the others. It's time to act...Now!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
>Sgt. Griffith and the other four time force rangers make it to the year 3011. They immediately follow the miles of destruction but they look as though that they have moved far. So they had to rough it on foot from where they are. Meanwhile on the other side of town, the gold and red samurai rangers leaves more destruction and dead bodies throughout the city. Time force had immediately intercepted.<p>

"Partner I don't think that the time force rangers are coming they should of been here by now." Said the gold samurai ranger. "I not overly fond if killing people."

"Chill the hell out. Hey he's paying the big bucks all we got to do is following orders." Said the red samurai ranger."and this falls into those orders so I would get with the program. Look here comes time force now."

A time force police car pulls up and a man and his daughter step out and point there blasters at the two rouge rangers.

"This is officer Ransik and officer Nadria. You are under arrest for the countless murders and destruction. Surrender peacefully and you will not be harmed. If you don't I doubt you will survive."

"What the hell is this? Mutants on the other side of the law. You guys are a joke." Said the red samurai ranger.

"Surrender now or we will be force to shoot." Said Nadria "This is your last warning."

"How is this for my answer?" Said the red samurai ranger." Bullzooka blast!"

Ransik and Nadria quickly moved out of the way and started to open fired on the two rouge rangers. The gold samurai ranger used his barracuda blade to go in and land a hit on Nadria until she used her mutant powers to extend her nails to defend against the gold samurai ranger.

"Damn this bitch is good." Said the gold samurai ranger."Not good enough though."

The red samurai ranger uses his fire smasher against Ransik. Ransik shoots his Chrono blaster to combat but the fire smasher blocked each shot. The red samurai ranger almost made a hit on Ransik until he was blasted out the air by the other time force rangers and Sgt Griffith.

"Ah you finally showed up huh?" Said The red samurai ranger.

"By order of the time council you are under arrest." Said Griffith."You guys ready!"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"CHRONOLOGICAL POWER TRANSFORM!"

The five rangers morph and they are ready to square off against their enemies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**  
>Meanwhile at The Beginning Of All, Wes and Eric patiently wait for hours Chornos' return. So far their is no sign of the councils condition is changing at all. Wes thinks about Jen and hope that she's okay so that they can get married once she returns from their mission. Soon after someone comes in the room but it wasn't Chrono but it was a blonde female wearing long dress and she was also wearing glasses.<p>

"Who are you?" Asked Wes.

"Excuse me? I don't answer question I asked them. However if you are to address me properly my name is Gia a time master. I see that you are the two fugitives."

"Yea what of it?" Asked Eric.

"I'm here to inform you that since the unfortunate happenings to the council, your trial will begin immediately!" Said Gia.

"What!? I thought we had a few days." Said Wes. "You can't just do this!"

"Well I just did!" Said Gia. " Guards take these men to the court room we don't want them running away."

The chronological police restrained Wes and Eric. As they watched the time council in a coma and Chrono is no where to be found. What else could go wrong?

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**  
>In the unknown dimension, the white time force ranger sits patiently as he waiting on someone to contact him. The communication device rings and he picks up.<p>

"Yes everything is according to plan." Said the white time force ranger."You are a genius yet powerful sir. I can't imagine you are more powerful than the time council combined. Yes sir the sliver guardians trail is commencing right now as you visioned. My two lackeys are also doing their part as they keep the other rangers away. Once they are proven guilty, and the others killed no one will stand in your way! I promise you I won't fail you! I will make sure personally that you will rule The Beginning Of All as its only council member.

**_It is revealed that the white time force ranger is not the true mastermind but who is? Jen and the others are about to fight the imposter rangers will they make out alive? Wes and Eric trial has been immediately changed to right now instead of a few days. What hand does the mysterious mastermind have in all this? Find out as the story continues._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	7. Back to the year 3011 Part 3

**PREVIOUSLY ON TIMETRAIL**

_**Sgt. Griffith and the other four timeforce rangers intercept the rouge rangers in time and their battle is about to begin. Meanwhile bad news for the accuse Wes and Eric. Their trial will be begin immediately. As things get worse it is revealed that the white timeforce ranger is not the true mastermind but someone else is. The next chapter will begin now!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The rangers drew their chrono blasters and fired upon the rouge rangers. The two both block the shots with their weapons. Jen charges in with her Chrono saber. The others helped Ransik, Nadria, and the other time force officers.

"Lucas where have you guys been these last couple of days?" Asked Ransik.

"Long story Ransik." Said Lucas."What's important that you get these people to safety and we will handle this"

"Right! Just make sure you bring these guys in." Said Ransik.

"That's not possible officer." Said Sgt. Griffith they are coming with me!"

"And who the hell are you?" Asked Ransik.

"Sgt Griffith! Chronological police."

"We don't have time for this." Said Katie."We will have explain later just trust us!"

"Okay! This is going to be a shit load of paper work." Said Ransik."Let's go Nadria."

Nadria, Ransik, and the other time force officers helped the other civilians to safety. Meanwhile Jen is holding her own against the rouge rangers with her Chrono saber. The rouge rangers throw their hard attacks upon the pink ranger but she's not letting up for back flips away from her enemies.

"Give it up! Your rampage ends here right here and now! You have a chance to come along quietly!"

The rouge red ranger says nothing but the rouge gold ranger thinks about it as he feels that doesn't want to kill people any more that it wasn't what he signed up for. He now feels that his partner has fallen off to the point that he'll do anything for money.

"What will happen if we come in quietly?" The rouge gold ranger asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Asked the rouge red ranger as slaps his partner upside the head."Are you out of your mind? We are about to get our big pay off and you want to get all sentimental now?"

"No I don't want to do this any more." Said the rouge gold ranger as he pushes his partner."I won't kill for money anymore. "I QUIT!" Said the rouge gold ranger.

"Oh Gee too bad partner." Said the rouge red ranger.

The rouge red ranger slices his former partner in the back. He demorphs back to his human state as a young Colombian American. The rest of the rangers opened fired on the rouge red ranger. He dodges the shots and completely changed this time into the red ninjastorm ranger.

"Looks like my work here is done. Until next time rangers." Said the rouge ranger as he uses his ninja vanish technique.

Jen demorphs and rushes to the fallen criminals' aid. Trip calls an ambulance. Lucas, Katie, and Sgt. Griffith makes an attempt to go after him but it was no trail to go by. The rangers quickly rushed the fallen rouge ranger to the emergency room luckily they got him there in time to save his life. Hours later he has came to long enough to give the rangers an explanation.

"Nice to see you finally awake." Said Jen."Now start talking! Who are you? How did you get your powers? And who are you working for?"

"Well you waste no time do ya?" Asked The rouge ranger."Well since you saved my I'll tell you everything. My name is John and my partner name is Raymond. We come from an alternate dimension in the year 2015. How we got our powers is that we found this box it had six morphers in it but it was only the two of us and we allowed ourselves to be the red and sliver rangers. We also figured we had the power to change into previous power rangers. But unlike other rangers, We turn to a life of crime. You see Raymond and I grew up in a poor neighborhood living from check to check,having kids, and whole lot of other things that I don't want to explain. Once we got our powers Raymond convince me that we can take a couple to help our families out. But then we met him..."

"Who is him?" Asked Sgt. Griffith.

"The white Timeforce ranger." Replied John."He came to us months ago saying that all of our financial problems will be over. All we had to do is perform a couple of task."

"A white Timeforce ranger?" Said the rangers in a surprised tone.

"Yes he's very smart and devious." Said John."Raymond and I have killed a lot of people and...framing your friends."

Enraged Jen takes her hand and applied pressure to John's neck. The rest of the rangers grabs Jen from killing him.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU FRAME THE MAN THAT I LOVE!" Said an enraged Jen."AND WHO IS THIS WHITE TIMEFORCE RANGER?"

"Interesting development here." Said ."We knew Wes and Eric were being framed but by who was a mystery. This White Timeforce ranger is the true mastermind behind all of this. This is who is giving the council all this trouble."

Jen turns her attitude towards the chronological ranger.

"WHAT!YOU KNEW THAT WES AND ERIC WERE BEING FRAMED AND YOU ARRESTED THEM ANYWAY?"

"I was following orders." Replied Sgt. Griffith."The time council has enemies that wants their positions of power. They wanted outside help. So that's why all the Timeforce rangers had to be reunited to help the time council. That's why Wes and Eric were arrested to bring you guys back in the fold. Now that we have Johns testimony and the identity of the true enemy, we can go back to The Beginning of All so we can clear Wes and Eric of all charges so we can focus on finding and stopping this white Timeforce ranger."

"Good...But on one condition...Once this is over, I want to go be with Wes in his time. Don't act like the time council can't make it happen. After all you put us through. I deserve to be happy."

"I can't guarantee that but I will see what I can do." Said ."Excuse while I contact the time council and inform them of Wes and Eric's innocents."

Sgt. Griffith leaves from the room while the other rangers were shocked as Wes and Eric have been innocent all along.

"The time council must be very afraid." Said Trip.

"I wanna know who the hell this white Timeforce ranger is." Said Katie.

"I thought that it was only six Timeforce rangers." Said Lucas.

"Chrono must know something." Said Jen." Once we get back...

Jen was cut off by as he stormed in a some urgent news.

"Rangers, I've got some terrible news. The time council is in a coma. And what made matters worse, Wes and Eric trial went immediately and it was now over... And..."

"And what?" Asked Jen.

"Wes and Eric were found guilty and they were sentenced to life in the Temponaut. There's noting we can do."

Tears start to form in Jens eyes as she couldn't believe that the man she loves will be forever lost to her. The others console Jen as the rangers don't know what to do next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a dark dimension known as the Temponaut, where criminals that oppose a threat to all dimension. They are sent here so they won't oppose a threat to any universe period. The two latest inmates are Wes and Eric. The portal drops them off in a vast dark dessert. The trial was so over quickly they didn't realize that they were already here.

"Damn I can't believe that everything was against us in that trial." Said Wes.

"I hope the others had better luck back in their time." Said Eric."Something was not right about the time council simply collapsing like that. Something is going on bigger that we have been up against. Someone went through the trouble to divide and conquer the team."

"Well they are doing a hell of a good job." Said Wes." At least they let us keep our morphers. I guess because this isn't a normal prison and the criminals are deadly."

From out of nowhere several criminals jumped from out of the sand and tries to ambush Wes and Eric but they immediately threw a right hook and knocked out two of but more jumped out. The heroes tried to morph but they grabbed them beaten them and restrain them. Hours later, they brought them to unknown location. Their captors were two people by the name Quita and Cox. Quita was the one of the most notorious thrives throughout all the dimensions stealing everything in every dimension she comes across. Cox is a surgeon gone bad. He started experimenting on humans and creatures from other dimensions. They have both been imprisoned for almost twenty years.

"Where have you taken us and why do you want with us?" Wes asks

"Shut up!" Said Quita as she slaps Wes."We the ones in authority. So we are the ones asking the questions."

"Now what did you do and how long are you in for?Asks Cox.

"Disrupting history." Said Eric."We are here for life."

"Life ha-ha-ha!" Said Quita.

"This isn't funny we put here because of something we know for a fact that we didn't do." Wes said."We're power rangers and we always do the right thing."

Quita and Cox eyes widen as of they have heard of them before.

"Power rangers." Said Quita."This is a first. Our boss had a run in with power rangers a while back before he was put in here."

"It only takes good hearts to be a power ranger." Said Cox." The boss will be pleased to see you two."

Quita immediately pulls cox off to the side.

"Are you thinking what I think you are?"

"Yes I knew someone that created this place a long time ago." Replied Cox. True that its one way in and one way out but...If a pure of heart person in this case power rangers were wrongly put here, there is a way to escape the boss will most likely be intrigued. Lets take to them now before its too late."

The two grabbed Wes and Eric and brought them to their bosses hideout. Wes notices that more and more deadly criminals were just roaming around killing and robbing people. Dead bodies were piling up. They were no guards no police just criminals. Minutes later they brought them inside and knocked the heroes to their knees in front of their boss. With his seat turned away from them.

"Sir I think you'd be most intrigued on what we found." Said Quita."Two power rangers."

The boss's seat immediately turns and his Appearance was sinister. He had bulging muscles and a scar going down his face. He is also African American. He is astonished as he speaks to the first prisoners to be Power Rangers.

"Hello rangers! Welcome to the Temponaut. I've only been here for a couple of months and I'm already running things here. Let me introduce myself I am Azarenka.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**AUTHOR NOTE**__**: Hey everyone Jonesman2007 here sorry it took so long to post this chapter but every idea i try to think of for this story, I end up thinking about my other one. But I put that aside and decided to finish this chapter and post. Please tell me what you think and I promise that I will not wait so long for another post. Well that's about it until next time everyone.**_


End file.
